The present invention relates to a fruit plucking device for gathering fruits such as oranges, apples, pears, Japanese persimmons, and particularly to a fruit plucking device which has a pair of scissors for cutting away the fruit from the tree, a holding means for receiving the fruit after it is cut by the scissors, and a conveying means.
The conventional means for most effectively plucking fruit is a pair of scissors. To pluck the fruit with a pair of scissors, the plucking person grasps the fruit in his left hand, for example, and cuts the branch supporting the fruit with the scissors held in his right hand. It is necessary for him to use both of his hands. When a tree is tall, the plucking person has to climb the tree to pluck the fruits. In such a case, it is necessary for the plucking person to hold on to the tree with at least one hand to prevent himself from falling down. Therefore, the plucking person can freely use only one of his hands; he must then pluck the fruits with one hand and use the other hand holding on to the tree for grasping the scissors or the fruit. This results in the decrease in the efficiency of plucking as well as increases the dangerousness of the work. Further, when fruits are plucked by a plucker on the ground, the fruits picked with a pair of scissors are placed into a basket or the like one by one by one hand, again lowering the efficiency of the plucking work. Therefore, in fruit culture, the process of plucking fruits requires remarkably much time and labor.